The Book
by love-think-live
Summary: After a tragic, life-changing occurrence, Caroline Forbes decided to write a book about her life. And the life of Amy Forbes. Follow the story of Amy's cancer diagnosis and how The Mikaelsons sneak their way into Caroline's heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Book

Prologue

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked. She held tightly onto Damon's hand. "I mean, it's a tragic story to relive." she added.

"Yeah, you already went through it once. Why again?" Damon asked, frustrated by the fact that he had to show his caring side.

"I'm doing this, and it's my final decision guys. I'm writing this book so that other families that are going through what I did know they're not alone." Caroline said firmly.

Skyping with Katherine and Damon was always the highlight of Caroline's day. Ever since moving back to Australia, she had been lonely.

"Fine!" Katherine grumbled. "So, how are you going to write it? Are you going to give us other names?" Suddenly she seemed excited. "If you are, my name is Lana."

"No, you're keeping your own names. And, I'll be like a regular story. Just like those Harry Potter novels, but realistic." Caroline explained.

"Harry Potter _is_ realistic." Damon said, getting close to the laptop's screen. "Take it back." he said.

Before Caroline could say something Katherine was attacked by a flying mass of fur. Letting out a shriek, the brunette tumbled to the ground.

Caroline grinned as Damon burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After getting his breathing in control, he helped his wife up from the ground.

"I guess something scared Her." Damon said as he started laughing again.

Her was Katherine's pitch black cat. She had found the animal outside Forever 21, and decided it was a sign that she needed to keep it. After bringing the cat home, and getting permission from Damon, Katherine named it Her.

"Damn that cat!" Katherine yelled. "But listen sweetie, I'm getting tired and Damon needs to kill Her. Goodbye now!" she said as she closed the chat screen.

* * *

"Nik, you need to get out of the house. You've been sitting around for the past year, forcing Elijah to run Mikaelson Trades all by himself." Rebekah said, stepping into Klaus' room.

"Rebekah, sister, I have no reason to get up and live my life like… Like nothing happened." Klaus said bitterly. His sister had been bugging him for long the last couple of days.

"Listen Klaus, I know what happened was rough on you. It was on all of us…" Rebekah took a deep breath. "But, Amy is never coming back."

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch, her laptop resting on her lap. She might as well start writing, there wasn't anything better to do. She had watched as much television she could take, heck she even worked.

"Come on Care, you can do this. For Amy. You remember her, right? Your little sister? Do it for her." Caroline spoke to herself.

"Why am I kidding myself? I don't even know what to name the blasted book." Caroline said miserably.

_Yes you do._

"Hell no. Not that name." Caroline said. She had thought of a name, but each time she thought of it her heart ached even more.

"C'mon Care…" she said as she typed the name:

**Her Last Words**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying something new. People who are familiar with my work should know about Stay With Me. A fic I've so-so abandoned. And it's a shame really, abandoning a fic. So, this story is inspired by it. And more realistic when it comes to who Caroline Forbes really is. This is a really special fic for me, seeing as a family-member of mine passed away because of cancer. It really is tough. My heart goes out to all the people living with cancer and their families. Enjoy Caroline's book. (Abc's = favourites, reviews and follows) Please abc, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Character Biographies

Caroline:

Career – None

Home – Lives with Katherine and Damon

Interests – Piano

Writing

Close Friends – Katherine Pierce

Damon Salvatore

Family – Amy

Favourite Pass-Time – Piano

Klaus:

Career – Inherited Mikaelson Trades after his brother, Elijah, refused to accept it

Home – Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls

Interests – Painting

Close Friends – Marcel Gerard

Family (Alive) – Rebekah Mikaelson

Kol Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Family (Deceased) – Esther Mikaelson

Mikael Mikaelson

Finn Mikaelson

Henrik Mikaelson

James Mikaelson

Katherine :

Career – Drama Teacher (Mystic Falls High)

Home – Lives with Caroline and Damon

Interests – Acting

Close Friends – Caroline Forbes

Family – Damon Salvatore (Soon to be)

Favourite Pass-time – Throwing pencils at unsuspecting children

Damon:

Career – Good question…

Home – Lives with Caroline and Katherine

Close Friends – Alaric Saltzman

Family – Stefan Salvatore

Katherine Pierce (Soon to be)

Favourite Pass-Time – Tormenting Caroline

Stefan:

Career – Works with Damon, although Caroline suspects he's just babysitting his big bro

Home – Rents old house at the quarry

Interests – Journaling

Close Friends – Caroline Forbes

Matt Donovan

Lexi Branson

Family – Damon Salvatore

Favourite Pass-Time – Reading

Rebekah:

Career – None

Home – Mikaelson Mansion

Interests – Fashion and Clothing

Close Friends – None

Family – Klaus Mikaelson

Kol Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Favourite Pass-Time – Visiting ducks at park (She loves how they waddle)

Kol:

Career – Works for Elijah at Mikaelson Trades

Home – Mikaelson Mansion

Interests- Anything that goes boom

Close Friends – Tyler Lockwood

Family – Rebekah Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Favourite Pass-Time – Making things go boom (duh)

Elijah:

Career – Works at Mikaelson Trades

Home – Mikaelson Mansion

Interests – Poetry

Close Friends – I quote; "Caroline, I don't have time for this"

Family – Klaus Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson

Kol Mikaelson

Favourite Pass-Time – I quote; "Caroline, let go of my arm"

Amy:

Age – Five Years Old

Friends – Maddison "Maddie"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Katherine said as she saw Caroline approaching her and Damon at the airport. "Really Care? A hoody and sweatpants? You know this is the public eye, right?" she asked, stepping closer to her friend.

"Jeesh, you whiff." Damon said dramatically, chasing away the air before him with his right hand. "Kat, we need to show her what a shower looks like."

"Yeah… I'm not hugging that." Katherine said as she handed Caroline's bag to Damon. "Well, come on Stinky." she said when Caroline didn't follow.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Kat." Caroline said when her friends walked back to her.

"Of course you can! All you need is some raspberry blast soap and a nice razor to chop of the woods that have grown on your legs. Oh, and some deodorant." Katherine said impatiently.

"No, I mean come back to Mystic Falls. My mother died three months ago, and I only found out now because the stupid police messed up. Oh, and a plus is that my baby sister was adopted!" Caroline said. She was furious at her friends for not doing anything, but she knew it wasn't their fault. It was the state police office that was to blame. She had ordered a complaint that was going to get some people fired.

"I know Caroline. This is tough times, but Damon and Stefan are getting the best lawyer around to help you get Amy back." Katherine said reassuringly. "I mean, who can resist the will of a mourning blonde babe?"

* * *

"Bloody Niklaus bloody Mikaelson! What the bloody hell did you bloody do!?" Rebekah asked, storming into Klaus' office situated at the edge of Mystic Falls, towering high above the ground.

"I've never heard the word bloody used so many times in one phrase. What is wrong dear sister of mine?" Klaus asked, leaning back in his office chair.

"What did you do?" Rebekah repeated. She was seething, Klaus observed. Something really must be wrong.

"I did nothing, honest. I've been here in my office all day. You know, working and thinking of ways to seriously injure myself to _get out_ of working." Klaus smirked at her.

"Oh really now? Because I just got a notice that some bitch is trying to take Amy away from us." Rebekah said, throwing an envelope on Klaus' desk. "Read it." she said as she started pacing around the room.

Rebekah had made Klaus adopt Amy two months ago. She had kept going on and on about how being a parent was going to make him responsible. She had actually annoyed him to the point where he agreed. And he couldn't be happier that he had.

"Did you read who the bitch is?" Klaus asked, showing Rebekah the paper he was holding. "It's Amy's sister. You know, the one who never came to get her?"

"On what grounds!? Like you said, she never came to get Amy. They gave her a chance." Rebekah asked, calming down a bit. It was better having Klaus in charge of the situation.

"It seems like Miss Forbes was inadequately informed of the death of her mother. So, the judge is accepting the fight for custody." Klaus said with a sigh. "Okay, listen up. Just go get Amy from preschool and I'll see you tonight. I have to call my lawyer."

"Yeah, sure. See you then." Rebekah said bitterly before leaving.

* * *

"Feeling better yet now that you don't stink?" Damon asked, handing Katherine and Caroline a cup of coffee each. He looked behind him before taking a seat.

"Yeah thanks… But there's one thing that's really been bugging me." Caroline said in a contemplative tone. She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the confused look on both her friends' faces.

"And what might that be?" Katherine asked in a Texan accent, earning a look from Caroline. "My kids are hosting a play. Cowboys and Robbers." she explained. "I need to practise."

"One of the many reasons I love you." Damon snickered. "You can speak now Caroline."

"Well, that's exactly my point! Both you and Kat are such… Uhm, free spirits… What happened to you two? You fall in love and now you're like an old married couple." Caroline said with a grin.

"Take that back! We're still the life of the party, right Kat?" Damon exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Of course… The book club's party. She has a point, Damon. I mean, look at us. Our best friend from high school is back and we're just sitting around in the boarding house." Katherine sounded disappointed with herself.

"You're still not snarky enough." Caroline commented, innocently taking a sip of the warm drink. "How about insult with a theme? Like… A possum." she added.

"Horrible idea, even possums would be ashamed." Katherine said casually before slumping. "Guh! I can't even insult right." she wept. "Help." she said, looking up at Damon.

" 'K girls, I have a perfect idea to get us out of this funk that has fallen upon us." Damon said. Slowly, he stood up, rubbing his hands together with a devious grin. "We're going to a club."


End file.
